DIGIMON: THE BREAK
by max acorn
Summary: what happens when you put the d3( my charactors) the digidestined, and the tamers in a strange house full of villians led by a dude named betty? read and find out


MA: hey peoples. Are you ready to laugh? Well here's my comedy featuring the d3s, digidestined, tamers, certain digimon and some badass characters. I've taken elements from scary movies 1 don't be a menace, Kung pow, airplane and so on. Let me stop talking and let you go. On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON: THE BREAK  
  
  
  
  
  
In a darkroom, a sinister being begins his plans for powers.  
  
" So are we all here?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Right man."  
  
" Now, we will now began my master plan and get what we've always want."  
  
" A box of lucky charms with nothing but marshmallows?"  
  
" No."  
  
" A song by P. diddy where he doesn't say take that?"  
  
" No."  
  
" A real naked picture of J-lo?"  
  
" No, but that comes later. I mean to rule the world. HAHAHAHAHAHA! We shall lure the tamers, digidestined and d3s here and take there power and rule the world!"  
  
" Yes dark master."  
  
" And one more thing, don't call me dark master anymore. From now on, call me..............betty."  
  
" But isn't Betty a girls' name?"  
  
" I can call myself anything I want so naaaaaa! Now to begin my plan!" he said as the door rang.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" Dominoes pizza."  
  
" Finally. All right we begin my master plan after pizza. Hey! Don't touch my cheesy beard!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max picked up the phone and dialed a number. After about five rings, Tai picked up phone.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" WAAAAAAASUUUUUUUP!"  
  
" WAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUP!"  
  
" What you doing?"  
  
" Nothing, chillin' killin'."  
  
" True. Hey I just got an invite from a week in America. You game?"  
  
" Yeah. I tell the others. What about the tamers?"  
  
" You got three way?"  
  
Tai smiled as he clicked over and dialed takato's number.  
  
" Hello, matsuki residence." Spoke takato's mother.  
  
" Can I speak to takato, please?"  
  
" Hold on. TAKATO! QUIT JERKING IT AND PICK UP THE PHONE!"  
  
The sound of stumbling foot steps carried over the phone as takato picked it up.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" WAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUP!"  
  
" WAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUP!!"  
  
" What you doing?"  
  
" Nothing, jacking it. Hey, how can you call me? You're from a different universe."  
  
" Man, this is a fanfiction. Anything can happen. Anyway, max has been invited to America for a week and he wants you to come. You game?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Good. Hold on. Let me click over." Tai said as he hit button.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" WAAAAAAAASUUUUUUP!"  
  
" WAAAAAAAASUUUUUUP!"  
  
" WAAAAAAAASUUUUUUP!"  
  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
" I really hate that shit!" said keke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Our little group of tamers, (takato, rika, Henry, terriermon, guilmon, renamon, kenta, kazu, jeri and ryo.) the destined (tai, sora, matt, mimi, TK, and Kari.) and d3s (max, keke, sam, the twins, BW, David and pikkan.) stood at the entrance of the airplane.  
  
" Hey how come we don't have our digimon?" asked ryo.  
  
" Because I went with characters I think would be funny."  
  
" Who are you?" asked tike.  
  
" I'm max acorn. I'm writing this story and I can do what ever I want."  
  
" Oh yeah? Prove it." said takato.  
  
He snapped his fingers and instantly, takato's head was on rika's chest.  
  
" What the!?" he said, his voice muffed by her chest.  
  
" So what? He could just be perverted." Said ryo.  
  
He snapped his fingers again and ryo noticed immediately that his genitals were gone.  
  
" What the fuck did you do?"  
  
" I replaced them with a pussy." He said, causing all the men to laugh.  
  
" And if you thinks that bad..." he said as he snapped his fingers twice. Suddenly, sora's butt grew three sizes.  
  
" Ah!"  
  
" Oh yeah!" said Tai as he drooled at her.  
  
" Man that was weird! What do you think mimi?" matt said only to find Mimi replaced with Jun.  
  
" Hi matt! You're so cool! I love you!"  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
" And I can do a lot worse."  
  
" How worse?"  
  
" I could turn you all into the backstreet boys."  
  
" Ok! Ok! We'll be good!" said max.  
  
" Good. Now back to the story." He said as he disappeared and everything went back to normal, except takato was still in rika's chest.  
  
" Goggle head, he's gone. You can get your head up."  
  
" Nope. I'm still stuck."  
She reached down and pulled his head up.  
  
" I'm free. Wow. I guess you got some power too, rika."  
  
She rolled her eyes as they made their way into the airport, only to meet the overwhelming force of religious advocates.  
  
" Damn! I hate these guys!" said TK.  
  
" I got these bitches." BW said as he walked up to them.  
  
" Hello sir, do you know the joy of Jesus..." he was cut of by BW's fist.   
  
" Care to partake of Jehovah's..." he was stopped by a roundhouse kick.  
  
" Unlock the power of Buddha..." by an uppercut. He continued like this until they were all laid out.  
  
" People."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After getting their tickets, the group sat down and waited for their plane. Henry was read a magazine called "genius monthly", Tai read his favorite, " soccer daze" and takato was reading a magazine called " masturbator; so you jack off everyday". Meanwhile, jeri waited by the restroom for pikkan to come out.  
  
" I'm done." He said from the inside.  
  
" Well, come on out."  
  
" Hell, no. I look stupid."  
  
" No you won't. Please? For me?"  
  
" Alright. For you."  
  
With that, pikkan emerged wearing a pikkan button up shirt, brown pants and shoes, causing the boys to laugh hard.  
  
" Nice shirt, pinkkan!" jabbed kazu.  
  
" Quiet! Or I'll blast you all."  
  
They all quieted after hearing this, knowing that he could do.  
  
" Don't mind them, pikkan. I like it just fine." Jeri said as she took his hand and guided him to the gift shop.   
  
" So what do you think America will be like?" David asked tike.  
  
" I don't know. I heard things."  
  
" Say tike. Can I ask you something?"   
  
" Go."  
  
" Does you sister like me?"  
  
" Yeah, I've seen the way she looks at you, the way she acts."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" And the fact that late at night, she screams your name. ' oh David! Faster! Faster! That's my spot!'"  
  
" Really?"  
  
" No, I'm just fucking with ya!"  
  
" Dumbass."  
  
Suddenly, a homeless looking man walked up to Tai.  
  
" Hey, you got any spare change, man?"  
  
" No, I don't have any change."  
  
" But I got these cheeseburgers, man." he said as he held up a greasy brown bag.  
  
" I don't want any cheeseburgers."   
  
" Please man. I'll suck your dick!"  
  
" Eww! Get away!"  
  
Minutes later, ryo leaves the airport restaurant when the homeless man came up to him.  
  
" Hey, you got directions to Crenshaw, man?"  
  
" You better get your rusty, crusty butt out of here!"  
  
" I'll suck your dick!"  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" I'll suck...your...dick...man!"  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Flight 901, odiba to new york, now boarding."  
  
" Alright, that's us!" said max as everyone got his or her bags.  
  
" Hey, where's ryo?" asked terriermon. Just then, the tamer in question walked out of the restroom, pulling up his pants followed by the homeless man, licking his fingers.  
  
" He didn't!" said Tai.  
  
" He did!" said takato.  
  
" Thanks man. You just go down about five blocks, hang a right and you're there." Ryo said as the man left.  
  
" What's everyone looking at?"  
  
" NOTHING!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: FLYING.... D3 STYLE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well how did you like? If you don't know who's who, read my d3 sage. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


End file.
